


wash me

by deplore



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex, ok it's not quite public sex but CLOSE ENOUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s this stupid bet that Haruka and Rin have, where they get each other off in increasingly public spaces, culminating in the communal showers where there’s nothing but a flimsy plastic curtain and the sound of water hitting the floor to protect them from being discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wash me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avirjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avirjin/gifts).



> Some PWP to (hopefully) cheer a friend up, because she has been having a rough time lately. Nhi fighting!! i love you.
> 
> Kindly assume that this is some sort of alternate universe where Rin is on the Iwatobi team. Suspend your disbelief for the porn, ok T___T

“I forgot to bring my shampoo with me,” Nagisa yells, just as Haruka thumbs the tip of Rin’s dick. “Rin-chan! Lend me yours, okay?”

_Goddammit_ , Rin thinks, but thankfully the tiny groan he makes is muffled by the sound of the water running. The corner of Haruka’s lip twitches upwards for just a second, and Rin shoots him a glare that would’ve made anybody else flinch and stop immediately.

“Hey, Rin-chan, are you listening?” Nagisa asks, knocking on the divider between their two showers.

Haruka tilts his head to the side, as if to say, _go on, answer him_. Rin grits his teeth and pulls down Haruka’s jammers halfway. “Yeah, I hear you. You can have it in a second,” he says, rather proud of himself for not letting his voice waver (much) despite the fact that Haruka still hasn’t let go of his cock.

“Okay, thanks!” Nagisa replies cheerfully.

He turns around and leans down to pick the bottle off of the ground. Haruka shamelessly gropes his ass, and he sighs sharply. “Can you not,” he says flatly.

“I guess so,” Haruka replies, and shrugs. He very kindly refrains from touching anything in Rin’s private square as Rin passes the shampoo over the metal divider, but the moment Nagisa grabs it, he wraps his arm around Rin’s waist and rests his head on Rin’s shoulder, palming the length of his dick once, twice.

It’s this stupid bet that they have, where they get each other off in increasingly public spaces, culminating in the communal showers, where there’s nothing but a flimsy plastic curtain and the sound of water hitting the floor to protect them from being discovered. The loser is the one who calls it off or gets them discovered first, and the winner gets to request anything in return. In retrospect, Rin thinks, maybe it was a bad decision on his part. He’d thought he could do it because he was stubborn enough, but Haruka’s fucking _stoic_.

“Get off of me,” Rin says, elbowing Haruka in the side.

Haruka backs off, shrugging. “You agreed to this, you know,” he replies evenly.

“I know, but somebody is going to notice there are _five_ guys in _four_ showers,” Rin mutters.

Haruka raises an eyebrow, but is otherwise impassive. “Then we’d better finish first,” he replies. To the side, Nagisa is gossiping loudly with Rei about something-or-other, utterly oblivious to the conversation going on just a few feet away.

“I hope you’re prepared to lose today,” Rin says, sliding Haruka’s jammers off completely this time, exposing his cock to the running water overhead. He has a feeling that Haruka’s more excited than usual, and also has a vague suspicion it has something to do with being in the shower.

“If you say so,” Haruka replies. He fixes his gaze on Rin, staring as Rin kneels onto the ground intently.

“Do you like it when I’m on my knees?” Rin asks dryly.

“It’s not very hygienic,” Haruka says. Rin rolls his eyes and grabs Haruka’s hips for balance before dragging his tongue across the underside of his dick from the base up. He stops at the tip, wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly. Haruka leans over to grip his shoulders, so tight that Rin thinks he might be leaving fingernail marks -- but he doesn’t mind.

He bobs his head, taking more of Haruka’s dick into his mouth with each time. When they have time, he’s very careful about these things -- his incisors are _sharp_ , and he’s accidentally cut the inside of his own cheeks a few times too many -- but when they’re strapped for time, he just tries his best to not let them do much more than scrape past skin. “Careful,” Haruka mutters, and Rin pauses to look up, the tip of Haruka’s cock still in his mouth.

Haruka looks away, and Rin _thinks_ that his face might be a little red. He smirks -- Haruka’s always so cool and collected, but he’s no stone wall. Rin doesn’t reply except to go back to blowing him, this time making more of an effort to keep his teeth safely away from causing any collateral damage.

Haruka doesn’t make much noise even when they have the luxury of being able to, but Rin can tell by the tight, shallow way he breathes and the way that his body tremors that Haruka’s getting close. He smirks before sliding his lips off of Haruka’s dick; it makes a wet noise so loud that it can even be heard over the shower running. Haruka makes a noise in the back of his throat that’s almost a whine and Rin can’t help but feel rather self-satisfied with it. “How do you want me to finish you?” he asks.

“At the same time, with you,” Haruka replies.

Rin raises an eyebrow, half-smirking. “You think you can last that long?”

Haruka gives him a rather severe look, one that would kill the boner of a lesser man. Rin, though, has seen it so many times over the years that he’s utterly immune to it, and laughs slightly because Haruka must really be _that_ annoyed at his implication. “You asked,” he says.

“Yeah, okay, try your best,” Rin teases. Haruka scowls and turns him around, gently pushing him against the metal divider and reaching around to get him off with long, deliberate strokes. Rin feels a familiar sensation settle in his stomach, heavy and pleasant, and his knees go a little weak.

Haruka, though, seems to notice and lightly pushes at him until his chest is sandwiched between Haruka and the divider, one of Haruka’s legs between his own. “Hey, Haru, your dick’s pressed into my back,” he mutters, even though he’s at serious danger of accidentally slipping without Haruka there to help balance him.

In response, Haruka shuts him up by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and picking up his pace. Rin is suitably distracted trying his best to not make a hypocrite of himself, although he nearly loses it when Haruka kisses the shell of his ear, biting at it gently. He groans, breathing heavily -- and then Haruka starts _thrusting_ , his cock rubbing against Rin’s ass. Every time either of them move, Rin can feel it dragging across skin, and it feels almost as intimate as it does filthy.

Haruka finishes first, quietly as always -- Rin feels him stiffen for a moment, then sighing as release comes, some of it landing on Rin’s back for just a few moments before water washes it away. “Hah, I told you so,” he gloats.

But he’s not too far behind himself. His senses begin to blur, and he moans as the feeling of pleasure spreads with a jolt. Haruka keeps stroking him through it as he comes, only stopping once he’s spent.

It takes him a few moments to recover, and when he does, he realizes it’s very silent. Too silent.

“Uh, Rin?” he hears Makoto ask, tone rather faint and tremulous. “Are you… alright in there?”

His jaw drops. “No,” he whispers. “I’m not alright.”

“He’s fine,” Haruka answers bluntly.

“Ah, well, okay then,” Makoto replies. Somewhere else, Rin thinks he can hear Rei having a mild mental breakdown.

Rin briefly ponders what excuse he can give to cover this up before sighing deeply. “I’m so screwed,” he mutters.

“Yeah, you are,” Haruka replies. Rin wants to laugh, but Haruka’s expression is deadpan as ever, and he thinks that Haruka might mean that a little too literally. “I win.”

(The worst thing about it, Rin thinks, is that he still needs to take a fucking shower.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally set this up as if I'm gonna write some really porny sequel but (laughs and floats into the stratosphere)


End file.
